KakaIru: Jealousy For the Wrong Person
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Kakashi, after returning from a 5 month long mission, notices his best friend, Iruka has a girlfriend. Kakashi is jealous over what he thinks is Iruka for having her, but soon learns it was the opposite. What will Kakashi do? KakaIru Fluffiness


KakaIru

Kakashi, after Iruka left, sat on his bed looking out the window, completely and utterly stunned. H-how was it possible?

Kakashi laid on his bed thinking of what all happened in the past couple weeks or so

Past~

Kakashi was walking to the village's gate after a long, long, 5 month mission. Kakashi saw a certain brunette Chunin waiting at the gate for his best friend's return.

"Kakashi~ How was your mission~?" Iruka asked hugging Kakashi and Kakashi smiled and hugged back

"Good, I'll tell you about it later, I have to—"

"IRUKA~!" someone said, a girl running to Iruka and wrapped her arms around his "Hi~!"

"Oh hi Samu" Iruka said grinning and looked at Kakashi and smiled

"Kakashi, this is my girlfriend, Samu; Samu this is my best friend Kakashi" Iruka said and the girl smirked. Kakashi was shocked to hear about this, but shook her hand, and instantly got a ping of jealousy.

"Sorry for not staying, but I have to report to the Hokage, so please excuse me" Kakashi said running to the Hokage's office

'Why…why does HE have to get a girl like that?' Kakashi thought before entering the office and without saying much, gave the mission report to Shizune to give to Tsunade, since she's out gambling. He left quickly before they could ask any questions, since he really doesn't want to talk

About 2 hours later, Kakashi was sitting at a park bench, peacefully enjoying reading one of his Icha Icha Series books.

But 5 minutes later, the peace ended as a hyper knuckle headed ninja ran up to him

"Kakashi Sensei~!" the blond said over and over until Kakashi sighed and put his book away

"…What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked annoyed

"Have you seen Iruka Sensei's new girlfriend~! 83"

"…Yes…"

"Isn't she hot~ :3"

"… Ok what have we said about hanging out with Jiraya?" Kakashi asked

"…He's a bad influence" Naruto mumbled and Kakashi petted him on the head

"Good boy, no go get Sasuke to buy you some ramen"

Naruto perked up "OK~! X3" Naruto ran off and Kakashi started reading again until he heard a yell

"THANKS KAKASHI SENSEI!"

The voice was heard throughout the entire village, with the tone of sarcasm

"Sasuke" Kakashi said and chuckled 'Naruto must've found him'

Kakashi then restarted to read his book for at least 10 minutes, until he saw Samu and Iruka come up to him

"Hey Kakashi" Iruka said

"Hi~ Kakashi-San~" Samu said and Kakashi tensed up

"H-hi…." Kakashi said and Samu smirked and held Iruka closer, and Kakashi froze and Kakashi shut his book and got up

"I have to go, so see you around Iruka….Samu…" Kakashi said leaving as fast as he could. Samu smirked more

"Iruka~ Can we go on a date please?" Samu asked and Iruka smiled and nodded

"Tonight at 7?"

"7's perfect"

That night at 7pm, Kakashi seceded to take a walk, hoping the cool breeze outside would wash the jealousy he thought was that of Iruka having a hot girl like Samu

He walked near Ichiraku and glanced there to see Iruka and Samu sharing one bowl of ramen. They grabbed the same noodle and slurped in until their lips met. Kakashi froze in jealousy and left as fast as he could.

As Iruka and Samu were Kissing, eyes closed, Samu opened one eye and glanced at the leaving white-haired ninja and smirked.

That sorta thing happened at least every other day. Samu always made a move on Iruka, always when Kakashi is nearby. And every time, Kakuzu felt more and more jealous.

The copy ninja stopped talking to Iruka for a few days, while he tried to control this emotion, but he felt empty. Kakashi was so confused about this new feeling of emptiness, but then Iruka called Kakashi. Kakashi at the time was reading one of his Icha Icha books and reached for his phone without looking at the collar I.D.

"Hello?" Kakashi asked and froze hearing the voice on the other line

'Kakashi…'

"I-Iruka…?"

'Kakashi can I come over?'

"Hmm?"

'I need to talk to you'

"…Fine"

Kakashi hung up and was about to start reading his book again, when he glanced around and had wide eyes and put his book down

"This place is a mess" Kakashi said, starting to clean his apartment, and when he got to his kitchen, he stopped abruptly

"Wait… why the hell am I doing? This place is always been the same even if Iruka comes over" Kakashi said and remembered the last time Iruka came over. Iruka scolded him very hard about the messy apartment

"Yeah that's why; Iruka would scold me if otherwise"

Minutes later, Iruka came over and sat on the couch and looked around

"Wow, since when do you clean?"

"…Uh…since I got scolded by you last time you came over" Kakashi said and Iruka chuckled

"…That's good, my scolding is paying off" Iruka said with a grin and Kakashi blushed slightly, but shook it off

"…So why did you want to see me?" Kakashi asked and Iruka looked down

"…W-well I'm wondering why you were avoiding me the last few days" Iruka said and Kakashi was silent

"Kakashi, I'm your friend…but did I do something for you to hate me?" Iruka asked kinda hurtfully and Kakashi silently gasped at his mistake

"No Iruka, you're my best friend. I don't hate you" Kakashi said and Iruka sighed in relief

"Good, then why?"

"Well I have been busy for the last few days…sorry" Kakashi half-lied

"Oh…don't be sorry, if you were busy I understand" Iruka said and Kakuzu smiled

"Thanks"

"Well since that's settled, I have to go, I'm meeting Samu at our favorite restaurant" Iruka said and Kakashi tensed up

'Of course, why does that bitch have to ruin MY time with Iruka…w-wait wh-what the hell?' Kakashi thought to himself and then noticed Iruka waving his hand in his face

"Earth to Kakashi?"

"Wh-what?"

"You spaced out, are you ok?" Iruka asked

"Yeah…" Kakashi said, but his mind thought the opposite "Go…have fun tonight" Kakashi said with a grin

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow?" Iruka asked

"Y-yeah, sure"

End~

"S-so I'm jealous of S-Samu… I-I'm in l-love with Iruka? I'm gay?" Kakashi asked himself and sighed; knowing deep in his heart that it was true.

"Fuck…" Kakashi said '…Even if the bitch didn't have him… I would never… he would never…love me' Kakashi thought and got up to eat something and lay on his couch, falling to sleep.

In the morning Kakashi woke up to hear a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate, in only his boxers. The next thing he saw, confused and shocked him

"S-Samu? What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked and Samu smirked

"To see you" she said and Kakashi crossed his arms

"Why is that?"

"Because" she said coming closer to Kakashi and kissed him. Kakashi immediately pushed her away

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Kakashi asked and she smirked and crossed her arms

"What? I knew you liked it" she said and Kakashi glared

"Who said that!"

"I saw the jealousy you had every time I was with Iruka"

"…What about Iruka?" Kakashi asked

"Fuck him… I used him to get to you"

"You fucking bitch!" Kakashi said punching her in the face sending her back far

"…Heh, even if he is your friend, you have me now" she said

"Who said I wanted you!"

"But you were jealous…. Wait…you were jealous of me?" Samu asked and Kakashi blushed slightly looking to the side

"Oh my god, you're gay?" she asked in disbelief

"…Yes ok? YES! I love Iruka!" Kakashi said

All the sudden the door bell rang

"Kakashi it's me! Open up!"

"It's open Iruka" Kakashi said and Samu grumbled

"I'm telling him" Kakashi said "about what you're doing to him"

Then door opened, and Samu all the sudden pulled Kakashi into a kiss, shocking him. Iruka then walked in on that.

"What the hell is going on!"

Samu looked at Iruka with tears

"K-Kakashi a-asked me to come over to help with something, a-and h-he kissed me, touched m-me" She said sobbing slightly. Iruka froze and glared at Kakashi, who just snapped out of his confusion and shock

"N-no Iruka, she's lying!" Kakashi said "She kissed me!"

"Shut up, Kakashi!"

"B-but…"

"SHUT UP! You ARE half naked, kissing MY girlfriend!" Iruka yelled and Kakashi tensed up. Iruka's tone was so much harsher than when he scolded Kakashi

"I-Iru… I-I always sleep in my boxers, you know that"

"H-he's lying" Samu said still sobbing

"Fuck you Kakashi" he murmured and took Samu's hand and started walking out the room. Samu turned her head and smirked evilly at Kakashi.

Kakashi froze as he heard the door slam shut and a feeling of sadness flew through the air.

'H-he really believes a girl he dated 5 months, over his best friend since they were little? H-he must really hate me' Kakashi thought and everything clicked together. Iruka had little moments with Samu when he was near; he must've known that he was jealous… and other mini things that added up to him hating him.

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh and unwillingly got ready for the day. He met his team at the bridge and Sasuke glared at him as well as Naruto

"Thanks for telling this Dobe I can pay for his meal, I lost half my savings" Sasuke said

"Sorry" Kakashi said and rubbed the back of his head, trying with all his being to hide his emotion

"Why are you mad Naruto?"

"You hurt Iruka's feelings!"

"Wh-what?"

"Iruka walked by ignoring me saying "damn Kakashi" "can't believe he did that" and things like that" Naruto said and Kakashi let out a shaky sigh

"You two, when Sakura comes, tell her you guys have the day off ok?" Kakashi said disappearing.

He had one mission for today, and that was to find Iruka. He knew what he had to do, even if it ends up hurting him badly.

After hours of searching, Kakashi found Iruka by the river bank

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi asked walking up to him and received no answer

"Come on Iru, don't be that way, please talk to me" Kakashi asked

"Shut the fuck up" Iruka said and Kakashi tensed 'at least he is calmer than this morning'

"B-but…"

"Just shut up! I knew you were jealous…"

'I knew it' Kakashi mumbled in his mind

"Jealous of me having her, but couldn't you be happy for me? For once?" Iruka asked sadly

"Iru…"

"Go away"

Kakashi sucked in a deep breath 'here goes nothing'

"Iruka…I-I was jealous…but of her…for having you" Kakashi said and Iruka had wide eyes

"Wh-what are you saying?" Iruka asked and gasped as the other ninja's lips were on his, and no mask either

"I'm saying I love you, ok? I'm gay" Kakashi said

"B-but Samu said…"

"She's lying… she tried using you to get to me, but she found out I love you. But I guess you believe her… so I'll leave…" Kakashi said about to leave when Iruka pulled him into a kiss. Kakashi had wide eyes and slowly melted into the kiss and started kissing back

"I love you to 'Kashi"

"Good" Kakashi said taking Iruka's hand and started walking to his apartment.

Not far off from where the two ninja were, Samu was hiding in the bush smirking at a job well done.

"You really are evil" Shizune said "Anko"

Poof~!

Samu was really Anko in disguise

"Yeah, but it was annoying that they talk about each other no stop"

"It could've been a friendly thing" Shizune said and Tonton nodded and oinked

"No I could tell it was more"

"So what are you going to do now Anko?" Shizune asked

"Well I'll just have to do the same thing to Lee and Gaara" Anko said laughing evilly and Shizune and Tonton sweat-dropped in nervousness


End file.
